The tools of the above types must be periodically dismantled in order to check the integrity thereof or to restructure, by machining, sharpening or the like, the active part or parts that they comprise and which suffer either wear and tear or deteriorations due to use thereof.
To that end, it is generally recommended to employ a tenon and mortise type mode of assembly, the tenon being formed by the tang of the tool and the mortise being presented by the support and actuation member. Assembly is completed by a removable fixation system which may be a strip or the like of the type with wedging by conical surface.
Such means are not satisfactory, as they do not provide positive safety in the assembly that they ensure.
In fact, it is frequently ascertained that the operational cycles and the vibrations produce loosening and unwedging which have for effect to release the tang with respect to the mortise, at least partially. A more or less large clearance is established which results either in a deterioration of the complementary parts, or possibly in a total release leading to the untimely projection of the tool, with the risks of accident inherent thereto.
It is precisely one object of the present invention to overcome the above drawbacks by proposing a novel removable fixation device for functionally connecting a tool and a support and actuation member, establishing a particularly firm and resistant, positive assembly which may be considered as insensitive to vibrations, and even to the functional mode of the tool.
It is another object of the invention to propose a removable fixation device which is simple and rapid to position and remove, so as to allow a positive connection and an easy disconnection to promote and facilitate the operations of assembly or mounting and of dismantling of the tool with respect to the support and actuation member.